<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>positions by beekathony</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348364">positions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beekathony/pseuds/beekathony'>beekathony</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, horny lil bebes, pretzels baby, very e-rated yall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:35:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beekathony/pseuds/beekathony</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“At night, he pounced upon her like a man possessed. A starving man, really. His energy seemed endless, and he was always trying new things, positioning her in new ways, teasing and tormenting until she was screaming and begging, never sure whether it was for him to stop or keep going.” - TSPWL, pg. 286-287</p>
<p>This is exactly what it sounds like.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eloise Bridgerton/Phillip Crane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Eloise had thought about what it would be like to be married ever since she was but a small girl of six. Her elder sister, Daphne would play with dolls in their nursery, standing them at a homemade alter, saying the wedding vows for bride and groom respectively. Her thoughts first focused on what she would wear on her wedding day, and then when she reached the ripe old age of nine, Eloise declared that she would not be getting married… ever!</p>
<p class="p1">After all, she had three older brothers, and one younger, but Gregory was only four years old. Boys were annoying, sticky, and very loud little pests that Eloise wanted nothing to do with. There was much to be said about Eloise’s own volume, as she was not known for being a polite and quiet young lady. On the contrary, she was often lumped in with the boys, always ready to play a sport with them or go riding with them if their mother allowed.</p>
<p class="p1">But she knew she would never marry, because there was no way she would ever share a room with a boy. That’s what she overheard her brother Anthony talking about one day… sharing a room with a girl. Well, he said bed, but Eloise knew he obviously meant sharing a room, with both people having their own beds of course.</p>
<p class="p1">When Eloise turned sixteen, she rethought her declaration of never marrying. Her older brothers did have very handsome friends after all. And by now, she understood that kissing a boy could be quite a thrilling experience.</p>
<p class="p1">And when her sister Daphne married the Duke of Hastings just two years later, Eloise couldn’t help but admire the way Simon looked at her sister, with love and warmth. Perhaps marrying wouldn’t but such a bad thing.</p>
<p class="p1">With one daughter married however, Violet Bridgerton turned her focus to the rest of her children, her attempts at matchmaking doubled… no, tripled.</p>
<p class="p1">Over the next several years, Eloise shrugged off any potential suitors, until one day no one was asking her to marry them. She’d only had a handful of proposals, but soon there were none. A spinster she would be, and she didn’t mind one bit. As long as she had her best friend Penelope by her side, they could grow old together. That was all she really needed.</p>
<p class="p1">That is until Penelope, traitor that she was, left her on her own to marry Colin, Eloise’s own brother for heaven’s sake! That sharp stabbing pain in Eloise’s chest hurt more than she cared to admit. Of course, she was thrilled for her friend, and her brother. If Penelope was going to marry anyone, then she was glad it was Colin.</p>
<p class="p1">But now… now Eloise was well and truly all alone.</p>
<p class="p1">Alone, but with a pen pal; one Sir Phillip Crane that she’d never actually met.</p>
<p class="p1">It was writing those letters to him that saved her. For more than a year they had traded correspondence. Until finally, Eloise worked up the courage to meet him face to face. It had been an awkward meeting, one that she should have prepared him for.</p>
<p class="p1">Eloise had not lasted two days at Romney Hall before her four brothers came bursting in the room, and demanding that Sir Phillip either marry their sister for ruining her reputation or meet the end of a barrel.</p>
<p class="p1">The choice was made before Eloise could open her mouth. She and Sir Phillip were to marry, and that is how Eloise, the girl who had thought of her marriage since she was six years old found herself married to a man she barely knew.</p>
<p class="p1">If she was honest with herself, he wasn’t necessarily a stranger. They had gotten to know each other through their letters, and during the few days they had been together before her brothers rudely rushed in. Eloise thought it was impossible to fall in love with a man one barely knew, but here she was, three days into her marriage and her heart belonged to him.</p>
<p class="p1">There was no one she would rather lie next to every evening, and wake up to every morning. Even his two meddlesome children had captured her heart. What Phillip, Oliver, and Amanda really needed was someone to simply care for them, and show them that they were unconditionally loved, and Eloise thought herself up to the challenge.</p>
<p class="p1">Besides, her new husband was ravenous in the bedroom. His appetite knew no bounds, and Eloise found herself counting down the hours until they were joined in bed together at the end of a long day.</p>
<p class="p1">She was preparing for bed now, brushing her hair and splashing cold water on her face, when she heard Phillip’s steps pacing outside of the door. He had grown more impatient as the days went by, the time he allowed her for her toilette dwindling from twenty to five minutes.</p>
<p class="p1">Deciding that he had waited long enough, and honestly so had she, Eloise stood and opened the door. She was greeted by a large man, who picked her up at her waist and twirled her around in circles. Her feet lifted off the ground and she swung around, holding on for dear life, her arms hooked around his neck.</p>
<p class="p1">“Phillip!” She squealed, her stomach flying.</p>
<p class="p1">His lips met her neck, and she could feel him smiling against her skin. In the days since their marriage, Eloise had seen him smile more than all their time spent together.</p>
<p class="p1">“Please!” She laughed, clinging onto him. “I’m getting dizzy!”</p>
<p class="p1">Phillip spun her around one more time before gently depositing her onto the floor. Her head was spinning, and it continued to spin as Phillip crushed his lips to hers.</p>
<p class="p1">“What took you so long in there?” Phillip sighed, his hands settling on her waist.</p>
<p class="p1">“I was but a few minutes,” Eloise swiped at his chest playfully. “You are in need in a lesson on patience, husband.”</p>
<p class="p1"><em>Husband. </em>Oh how she loved to say that word.</p>
<p class="p1">“I cannot have patience when all I can think about is ridding you of your nightgown,” Phillip said softly, kissing her cheek, her jaw, her neck, all while his hands moved to cup and squeeze her bottom.</p>
<p class="p1">Since Eloise was but a virgin only four days ago, she allowed Phillip to take lead in the bedroom… for now. Already she had grown more confident, but she was still tentative in take matters into her own hands, literally speaking.</p>
<p class="p1">Besides, Phillip worked with his hands in his greenhouse all day, he was a man that knew what to do with them. He was surprisingly strong, his muscles lean and as he lifted her onto the bed, it seemed effortless.</p>
<p class="p1">Eloise kissed him fiercely, her heart pounding for what would come next.</p>
<p class="p1">They had made love six times already, but still she craved more. She craved to touch him, and see him, and memorize every bump and crevice on his body. She wanted to count every strand of hair on his head, and give them all names. Oh, she was a fool in love, that was positive.</p>
<p class="p1">Years ago, Francesca and Eloise had paid one of their house maids, Annie Mavel, to tell them what actually occurred in a marriage bed. So far Eloise had performed all of the acts Annie had spoken of, but also many she had not.</p>
<p class="p1">Eloise had never dreamed of so many different positions one could twist your body into to have sex. She thought the woman would simply lie down on the bed, and the man would cover her. They’d done that on their first night together, as Phillip said it would hurt for her first experience. But as soon as she assured him that it didn’t hurt anymore, Phillip had moved and positioned her body into all sorts of impossible ways.</p>
<p class="p1">At one point during their love making, Eloise sat atop him, her legs straddling him as she taken him fully inside of her. Just thinking about it now made her wet between her legs, so wet that she could smell her own arousal.</p>
<p class="p1">“What did you accomplish today in that greenhouse of yours?” Eloise asked as he climbed onto the bed.</p>
<p class="p1">“I touched plants,” Phillip stroked her arm from shoulder to wrist. “I cut flowers.” He twined their hands together. “I wrote in my journal.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Sounds very boring to me,” Eloise joked, moving to sit on her knees before him.</p>
<p class="p1">“It was,” he leaned in to kiss her. “My mind cannot focus on anything these days when all I want is to have you under me, on top of me,” he placed a wet kiss to her ear. “Anyway that I can have you, Eloise.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Then take me,” she closed her eyes, shuttering at the sensation of his touch.</p>
<p class="p1">This time, he did not push her to lie back, but he reached for her nightgown, pushing the sleeves down until they fell off her arms, exposing her breasts. Phillip’s eyes lingered on her already hard nipples a moment or two before he quickly rid himself of the rest of his clothing. Then his strong hands gathered the delicate material at her waist and lifted it above her head, leaving her naked before him.</p>
<p class="p1">“Come here,” he said softly, reaching for her hands.</p>
<p class="p1">Phillip sat in front of her, both of his legs spread wide. He took her hands and brought her closer, and as she sat in front of him, he brought one of his legs to rest over hers. They were now completely twisted together, and there was no way to know where one began and the other ended.</p>
<p class="p1">Face to face, Phillip trailed one hand along her back, his fingers softly stroking. Eloise could feel the calluses on his hands, the rough bits of skin he had earned from handling tools and tough greenery. Shivering, she brought both hands up to his face, letting her fingers explore the planes of his face.</p>
<p class="p1">Her breath hitched as he scooted closer, his heavy cock now resting against her thigh. Eloise could sit like this for hours, simply touching him and staring into his eyes. But her belly burned, and her body ached for him to be inside her.</p>
<p class="p1">Phillip reached between their bodies and took hold of his cock, stroking it one, two, three times before guiding it along her cleft. She was wet, and he slid along her opening, coating the head of his cock with her arousal.</p>
<p class="p1">“Lift up your hips,” Phillip instructed, licking his lips. He helped her by grabbing her bottom and lifting her, angling her until she had to place one hand behind her for leverage.</p>
<p class="p1">Eloise looked down at the place of their joining, her mouth open as she watched him enter her. Like butter takes a hot knife, he disappeared into her, sinking deeply. Their joint sighs mingled in the air between them.</p>
<p class="p1">“You feel heavenly,” Phillip squeezed her bottom, pushing her onto him, and urging her to move.</p>
<p class="p1">Pushing back against the bed, she began to rock her hips, sliding back and forth on his cock.</p>
<p class="p1">As much as she loved to talk, Eloise was often struck speechless as they made love. Words left her and she was overcome with emotions she could not describe. Instead, she showed him how he made her feel.</p>
<p class="p1">“Faster, please,” Eloise begged, reaching for his shoulder and pulling him closer. She claimed his lips, seeking entrance into his mouth. Flicking her tongue against his, Eloise moaned.</p>
<p class="p1">Both his hands grabbed her hips, helping to push her against him. With every snap, every twist, Eloise felt more of herself becoming one with him.</p>
<p class="p1">“Phillip,” Eloise cried out, burying her face into his neck.</p>
<p class="p1">He wrapped his arms tightly around her, and she knew she would never be as close to someone as she was with him, not only physically but spiritually.</p>
<p class="p1">“I need you, Eloise,” he kissed her shoulder sloppily, evidence of his own peak approaching. “I need you more than air,” he twisted his hand into her hair, bringing her face to his. “I need you now!”</p>
<p class="p1">Tears sprang to her eyes as she thrust against him, bouncing on his cock. She wanted to take him deeper, to allow him entrance into every hidden spot.</p>
<p class="p1">“Oh!”</p>
<p class="p1">Eloise clutched him, hands beginning to shake as waves of pleasure took over her body. She arched against him, and as she squeezed around him, she felt him explode inside of her. Phillip cradled her body against his, gently rocking back and forth.</p>
<p class="p1">“I need you,” he kept repeating softly, again and again as he stroked her hair.</p>
<p class="p1">Yes, he needed her, but not as much as Eloise needed him.</p>
<p class="p1">Later that night, after they had unwound themselves from one another, Eloise lay with her back against his chest. He had one arm tightly wrapped around her, his hand cupping her breast. She found this comforting, and pleasant. While they were passionate in bed, they were also gentle and tender.</p>
<p class="p1">“Do you really have to work in the greenhouse tomorrow?” Eloise asked to the dark, letting her hand rest upon his.</p>
<p class="p1">She felt him move against her, settling his chin on her head.</p>
<p class="p1">“I guess there is no rush,” he said.</p>
<p class="p1">“It is our honeymoon after all,” she smiled, even though he could not see. “Aren’t we supposed to lock ourselves in this room and not come out for a week?”</p>
<p class="p1">“I suppose you’re right,” he laughed. “However, I’m not sure Oliver or Amanda would allow that. They’re much to taken with you.”</p>
<p class="p1">Eloise scoffed. “I’m sure they are just plotting their next prank.”</p>
<p class="p1">“True,” Phillip couldn’t help but laugh. “But they do care for you. More than they would let you believe.”</p>
<p class="p1">“I know they do,” Eloise smiled, pulling his arm tighter. “And I care for them a great deal. Just as much as I care for you.”</p>
<p class="p1">Phillip was silent for a moment.</p>
<p class="p1">“You care for me the same amount as them?” His hand began to squeeze her breast gently.</p>
<p class="p1">Eloise bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing. “Well, I guess you can say that I care for you a great deal more. In a different way of course. The feelings for you are… stronger.”</p>
<p class="p1">She did not want to be the first to say those three words… <em>I love you. </em></p>
<p class="p1">While she felt them with all of her being for this man, she needed to give him time. He cared for her deeply, that much was plain. Phillip’s happiness radiated off of him, and anyone nearby was struck blind by its brightness.</p>
<p class="p1">“I feel the same for you,” Phillip said softly and her heart squeezed.</p>
<p class="p1">His fingers moved along the swell of her breast, then circled around her areola. She held her breath in anticipation as he pinched her nipple with his thumb and forefinger.</p>
<p class="p1">Eloise shifted, parting her legs as he quickly slid his leg between hers to hold her open. Since they had entered their bedchamber, she had not stopped being aroused. One look from him sent her into a burning inferno of wobbly knees and insides.</p>
<p class="p1">Phillip wasted no time in sliding his cock inside of her, but he held still, content to simply fill her.</p>
<p class="p1">His fingers did not stop moving on her nipple, gently flicking and bringing it to attention. Soft moans left her lips as he slowly bucked his hips. He was moving slow on purpose, dragging out her pleasure, torturing her.</p>
<p class="p1">“Phillip,” she tried to press back against him, but his other hand steadied her hip, and he continued his slow and steady pace.</p>
<p class="p1">He brought her to the edge with his fingers tweaking her nipple, his tongue sucking on her skin and his cock between her legs.</p>
<p class="p1">With a small cry, Phillip emptied his seed for the second time that night, and once he pulled out, he turned her to face his chest.</p>
<p class="p1">“Let’s stay in bed all day tomorrow,” he kissed her forehead. “Besides, I don’t think I’ll be able to stand on my own two feet after this.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Neither will I,” she laughed quietly and nuzzled against his warm embrace.</p>
<p class="p1">Eloise drifted to sleep, sated and feeling perfectly content. Marriage, she thought, suited her quite well after all. Phillip… suited her. He suited her more than she had ever allowed herself to dream.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. flowers in her hair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Phillip and Eloise find themselves in another arousing position.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know nothing about botany and flowers so pls don't hold that against me haha!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Phillip was in his study, large books open all around him. It was after dinner, and Eloise had gone to help the children prepare for bed. She knew she didn’t have to do that, as they had a perfectly suitable nanny that helped. But no matter what Phillip said, Eloise always did exactly what she wanted. He admired her for that among many other reasons.</p>
<p class="p1">They had four children now, their youngest Georgiana only being five months old. Eloise had shown just the same amount of love to Phillip’s first two children, Oliver and Amanda as she now did to her own flesh and blood. She was a wonderful mother, and Phillip reminded her of this nearly every day.</p>
<p class="p1">The first time Eloise had fallen pregnant, she had been so anxious about becoming a mother. She thought she wasn’t cut out for it, but he reminded her that she was already a mother to two very mischievous children.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>“If you can handle the twins, then you can certainly handle a newborn baby,” Phillip laughed. </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>“It’s the taking care of the baby that I’m worried about,” Eloise sighed, lifting another biscuit to her lips. “I’ve taken care of my younger siblings enough times to know what needs to be done. But…” </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>“But…” Phillip slid his arm around her shoulders. </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>“What if I fail… at being a mother?” she sniffed, trying to hide her emotions. </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>Phillip gathered his pregnant wife into his arms, kissing her temple. “You won’t fail. God knows that if anyone has failed as a parent, then I deserve that claim. Just remember that you aren’t alone in this, Eloise.” </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>“I’m not, aren’t I?” She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>“Never,” he kissed her lips softly. </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">Phillip had doubts of his own of course, as he was not exactly present in the first formative years of the twins’ lives. Rather than dwelling on what he could not change, Phillip focused on the future and making sure that their family was first above all else.</p>
<p class="p1">He was looking at his journals of pressed flowers now, trying to compile all his findings into a compendium of sorts. Writing a book about his passion for botany had been years in the making, and it was only until he met Eloise that he allowed himself to think it a real possibility.</p>
<p class="p1">The section on peas was almost complete, with drawings and diagrams of how he had finally bred them to grow fatter and plumper. He had come upon the key to it completely by accident. Phillip could pat himself on the back for his finds as much as he would like, but sometimes things just happened without any help from us.</p>
<p class="p1">Twirling a dried primrose between his fingers, Phillip was too engrossed in his work to notice that his wife had entered his study.</p>
<p class="p1">“Ahem,” she cleared her throat, a smirk on her lips as he lifted his gaze. “I knew you wouldn’t be in bed just yet.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Sorry,” Phillip blushed, and pushed back his chair to stand.</p>
<p class="p1">Eloise held out her hand, signaling for him to sit down.</p>
<p class="p1">“I want to see what you’re working on,” she smiled, her skirts lifting as she came around to his side of the desk and peered over his journals. “More of the pressed flowers?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Yes,” he slid his hand along her back. “Just trying to sort them out into which native country they belong to.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Fascinating,” Eloise trailed her fingers over a blue flower that he had just picked earlier that afternoon.</p>
<p class="p1">Reaching forward, he swiped the flower from under her fingers and turned her head to look at him.</p>
<p class="p1">“And which flower is this?” She asked.</p>
<p class="p1">“This is the Centaurea cyanus,” Phillip said, tucking the flower behind her left ear. “Otherwise known as a cornflower.”</p>
<p class="p1">“This shade is lovely,” Eloise remarked and then took a seat on Phillip’s thighs, leaning back against him. “Will you show me your favorite?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Certainly,” he smiled. Eloise tried very hard to be interested in his work, and he could tell that she genuinely was. Other times, of course, he could see her eyes glazing over as he talked of the differing properties between a plant grown in different type of soil.</p>
<p class="p1">“The ones I have laid out here are all wildflowers,” he took her hand and laid it atop a white cloth covered in blooms. “This is the caprifoliaceae or the honeysuckle. This is the—“</p>
<p class="p1">“Forget-me-not!” Eloise happily named the small light blue flower, grinning back at him.</p>
<p class="p1">“Yes,” he laughed, admiring the rosy hue to her cheeks. “The Myosotis.”</p>
<p class="p1">He continued to point out several different types of wildflowers, giving their scientific name and species. Botany was one of his greatest passions, and Phillip loved getting the chance to share that with his wife.</p>
<p class="p1">“Do you have a favorite flower?” Eloise asked, adjusting her position on his lap.</p>
<p class="p1">Phillip had many favorite flowers, in fact there was not one that he didn’t love. But his favorite was a flower he had only seen a handful of times in person, as they were not common in England.</p>
<p class="p1">“I do,” he nodded. Phillip slid one arm tightly around her waist, loving the feeling of her full weight on his thighs. “It’s called the protea neriifolia, and it’s more commonly found in South Africa.”</p>
<p class="p1">Phillip leaned forward, pressing Eloise gently into the desk. He searched through his journals until he found the sketch he had of the flower, done many years ago. It was usually a dark pink color, growing upwards from the stem. The petals almost favored a birds feathers, and they were just as soft.</p>
<p class="p1">“It’s an interesting one,” Eloise said, leaning closer to look. “I’ve never seen anything quite like that here.”</p>
<p class="p1">“A friend of mine from South Africa was visiting England a few years back, and he brought several of his native flowers. I had never seen something quite so strange, but also so lovely. The tips are usually black, which is odd for a flower,” he said, moving the hair that had fallen down her back.</p>
<p class="p1">“Does it have a meaning?” She asked. “Don’t most flowers have some sort of meaning?”</p>
<p class="p1">“They do,” Phillip smiled, and slid his other hand along her hip. He thought he saw Eloise give him a sly look as he squeezed her hip. “It means transformation, or courage.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Courage,” Eloise said, reaching back to cup his cheek. “That’s something you have a lot of.”</p>
<p class="p1">Phillip brought her face down to his, kissing her lips lightly.</p>
<p class="p1">In fact, he did have a lot of courage. Courage to overcome all the pain and loss he had suffered as well as the courage to allow himself to love again. He had never felt so complete than in this moment, holding his wife.</p>
<p class="p1">“I do love you,” he whispered, pressing his cheek against her back. Eloise touched his hand over her stomach, squeezing it tightly.</p>
<p class="p1">“And I love you.”</p>
<p class="p1">They sat in silence for awhile as Phillip cradled Eloise against him. She was soft and tender in his arms, and he quite frankly never wanted to let go. But Eloise was sitting on a particular body part, that had begun to come alive ever since she took her spot on his lap. As she squirmed, leaning forward to flip through his journals, Phillip couldn’t stop the groan that left his lips.</p>
<p class="p1">“Am I hurting you?” She looked over her shoulder at him. “You better say no.”</p>
<p class="p1">“No,” Phillip smiled, his hands curving over her hips and began to move down her thighs. “It’s not that.”</p>
<p class="p1">Eloise opened her mouth to ask him for further explanation, but his hands were gathering the material of her dress, exposing her legs to the cool air of the room.</p>
<p class="p1">“Oh,” she blushed furiously.</p>
<p class="p1">“Oh, indeed,” Phillip chuckled, kissing her shoulder.</p>
<p class="p1">“Should we go to the bedroom?” Eloise’s breathing was labored, a flush creeping up her neck.</p>
<p class="p1">“No,” Phillip growled, pulling up her dress to expose her thighs. “Like this.”</p>
<p class="p1">His hands moved along her bare thighs, feeling her smooth skin. He parted her thighs, letting them hang on either side of his. Eloise was open to him now, and she collapsed against his chest, biting her bottom lip in anticipation.</p>
<p class="p1">On many occasions, Phillip had gotten them into different positions. He loved how willing and adventurous Eloise was. She allowed him to fancy every fantasy and whim he had, as he also allowed her to do the same.</p>
<p class="p1">“I like to feel you like this,” Phillip said softly. One hand moved along her inner thigh, feeling her heat.</p>
<p class="p1">“I can certainly feel you as well,” Eloise wiggled her bottom, no doubt feeling his arousal pressed against her body.</p>
<p class="p1">Phillip stroked her thigh back and forth, teasing as he moved one finger closer to her center. Eloise’s breath caught as he pressed lightly against her slit. She was wet for him, and this only made him harder. His length throbbed against the tight constraints of his trousers.</p>
<p class="p1">Eloise reached down, squeezing his left hand in hers, and began to roll her hips, begging for more. Sliding a finger inside of her, Phillip groaned at the tight sensation. Since she was sitting on his lap, he couldn’t see what he was doing, but the lack of sight only heightened his senses.</p>
<p class="p1">“Oh Phillip,” Eloise panted, reaching one hand back to grip his head.</p>
<p class="p1">“I need to be inside of you, Eloise,” Phillip nipped at her shoulder, and then removed his finger, clutching at her waist as he lifted her up. She stayed lifted off his lap long enough for him to remove his hard length from his trousers.</p>
<p class="p1">Quickly, he pushed her dress up to her waist, exposing her bottom. With her legs parted, she was open and ready for him.</p>
<p class="p1">“I want to savor this,” Phillip groaned as he took himself in hand, pumping slowly. “But the sight of you is enough to make me come.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Don’t be gentle about it,” Eloise turned her head, meeting his gaze and smiling wickedly.</p>
<p class="p1">Phillip grabbed onto her hip, and positioned himself at her entrance. She fluttered around him, sighing as she sank down inch by inch. He was large, he knew this, but Eloise accommodated him perfectly.</p>
<p class="p1">Once he was snugly inside of her, Phillip snaked one arm around her waist, holding her tight. “It is heaven to be inside you,” he mumbled, hoping his words made sense and weren’t just breathy pants.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Move,” Eloise almost cried out, desperate to feel him against her walls. She leaned forward, placing both hands on the desk before her, and rocked her hips. Phillip kept one hand on her waist and the other on her hip. With every thrust, her buttocks bounced, slapping his thighs.</p>
<p class="p1">Phillip was unable to move as he desired, blocked by both the chair and the desk, but he bounced Eloise on his hard cock. She was slick, and slid down easily on him. As lovers, they knew the way of one another’s body, and had grown together over the years. Phillip slid one hand up her body, cupping her round breast, full and swollen from breastfeeding.</p>
<p class="p1">“Ah!” She cried out, and leaned against the desk, pressing her face to the cool wood. Her hands flattened, clutching at something to hold onto. As she moved, Phillip was able to rise, pushing back against the chair as he stood and readjusted inside of her.</p>
<p class="p1">“Eloise!” He pounded into her, looking down at the place of their joining. She stood now, her legs wide. “I want to fuck you every day,” he said without thinking about the vulgarity of his words. “Fuck you in every damn room of this house.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Please,” Eloise begged, reaching back to clutch at his arm as she moved onto his cock.</p>
<p class="p1">“Say it,” Phillip’s heart was racing and he knew he was close, but he would see to Eloise’s pleasure first.</p>
<p class="p1">“Say what?” She flushed.</p>
<p class="p1">Phillip stopped his movements slowing inside of her, his cock throbbing. He trailed one hand down her back, and settled it on her bottom, squeezing the tender flesh.</p>
<p class="p1">“Say you want me to fuck you.”</p>
<p class="p1">Normally, Phillip would not use this kind of language around a woman, but with Eloise, all sense of propriety and decorum flew out the window. Something about making love to her turned him into a carnal beast, desperate for her.</p>
<p class="p1">Eloise’s face was red, from his words and their movements. He thought she might not say it, but then she met his gaze, her lips parted, and Phillip groaned.</p>
<p class="p1">“I want you to <em>fuck</em> me,” she said softly, sounding embarrassed, but altogether aroused.</p>
<p class="p1">“With pleasure Eloise Crane,” Phillip bent over her body, pressing forward as he thrust into her. A second later, he felt her own fingers rubbing over her clit, and that’s when Phillip came, hard and fast, unable to wait a moment longer.</p>
<p class="p1">Eloise rubbed over her mound, her eyes tight shut as Phillip came. His movements slowed, but he kept thrusting until she cried out, and her body jerked underneath his.</p>
<p class="p1">His journals and flower pressings would have to be sorted again, as their love making had rearranged his desk.</p>
<p class="p1">Phillip pulled out of her, grabbing a spare handkerchief in his desk drawer to clean himself and Eloise up. Then he lifted her off of the desk and carried her into his arms, walking over to the divan on the opposite side of the room.</p>
<p class="p1">“Surely this would have been a much more comfortable place for what we just did,” Eloise blushed in his arms, her fingers stroking the hair at his nape.</p>
<p class="p1">“Yes,” Phillip agreed, smiling. “But not quite as much fun.”</p>
<p class="p1">Eloise sighed against his chest, and he was content to sit there all night, holding her in his arms. There was once a time in his life that Phillip thought he did not deserve love. But it was Eloise, his darling wife, that showed him he did. Not only did he deserve love, but he was capable of giving love right back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>follow me on twitter @threadofgoldenn and tumblr @bee-kathony</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know one day I will not be so inspired to write so quickly, but right now I have so many ideas! Thank you to anyone who reads my fic, I appreciate it so much!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>